Sickness
by alycurtiswinchester
Summary: Pony does not feel well and tries to hide it from Darry and Soda but they know their little brother. Ponyboy sick fanfiction. Brotherly fluff and bonding!
1. Our Job

*Ponyboy*

I woke up to Soda shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled back over, to be truthful I felt like shit but Soda and Darry already worry too much so I'm going to try a fake feeling ok.

"Pony get up! You're going to be late!"

Soda poked his head in the room already dressed for work at the DX. He smiled at me and came in and sat on the bed. I guess I looked pretty pathetic because he sat on the bed and stroked my hair. He frowned and tried to feel my forehead again but I jumped out of bed before he could. I instantly regretted jumping up because I almost puked right then and there.

"Pony? Do you feel ok? You felt kind of warm."

"I feel find Soda. Don't worry."

He looked like he didn't believe me and I didn't blame him but before he could interrogate me some more Darry saved me.

"Pony, Soda! Breakfast time!"

Soda eyed me skeptically before turning to go to the kitchen. I quickly got dressed and sat down at the table. Darry had made eggs, bacon and a chocolate cake sat atop the table like a centerpiece. I picked at my food not really hungry and with my stomach rolling like it was I knew I couldn't eat anything even if I was hungry.

"Don't like it Pone?"

"I'm not hungry."

They both looked up in surprise. Me not being hungry was a huge deal because we all eat like horses and I realized what an idiotic thing that was to say.

"I mean I have a stomach ache not big deal I'm ok," I quickly blurted to try and save myself. They both looked like they didn't believe me. I knew my best bet now was to get out of the house and fast! I quickly got up and put my plate in the sink after I wiped the food in the trash can.

While I was bent over the coffee table shoving my homework in to my backpack I felt a hand go under my shirt and on my back. I went stiff and turned around to Soda's sympathetic face.

"Pony baby, you're burning up. Why didn't you tell us?"

Darry was leaning in the door way with a concerned expression. I looked at my feet feeling guilty and cursing my stupid immune system.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

Darry walked over and felt my forehead to confirm I had a fever. He nodded and pushed my hair back affectionately.

"Soda go call off work," When Soda walked in to the kitchen he turned to me.

"Ponyboy, we are your big brothers, it's are job to worry about you because we love you a lot. I wish I could call off work to stay with you but I can't but I want you to get lots of rest and listen to Soda you hear?"

I smiled and felt just a little better because it was the first time in months Darry and I were actually showing affection for each other.

"Yeah Darry I hear you."

He pulled me into a hug and pressed his lips to my forehead gently.

"I love you Pony."

"Love you too."


	2. My Only Sunshine

Sickness Ch. 2

After Darry left Soda came back in the living room with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Here baby take these."

I took the aspirin from his hand silently wishing I had like 5 more. I definitely didn't feel good so I just swallowed the pills and hugged Soda nosing into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head atop mine while rubbing my back.

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed," he said as he led me into our shared bedroom.

"Ok Soda," I mumbled already tired.

He pulled back the covers and I slipped underneath. He sat on the bed stroking my hair and making me close my eyes in complete comfort and trust.

I still felt absolutely terrible and I think Soda knew because he cradled me in his arms while my upper body rested on his chest. His mouth was right by my ear and he was whispering things to me. I quickly realized it was a song Mom used to sing to us.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You don't know how much I love you, please, don't take my sunshine away."

I didn't say anything just snuggled closer to him and felt myself drift into the land of dreams. Right before I fell asleep I whispered,

"I love you Soda. Don't ever leave me."

"Never baby. I'd never leave you. Never Ever."

*Soda's Pov*

As my baby fell asleep in my arms, I was glad no one was home because I had silent tears running down my face. I'm normally not one to cry but when it came to Pony no rules applied to my love for that kid.

I remember every time he was ever sick because I was always really worried and Mom had to practically drag from his bed side. That's why I was crying in the first place. I was worried. This was the first time he'd ever been sick without Mom.

I grasped him a little tighter then gently set his sleeping form down on the bed, covering him back up and giving him a kiss on the temple that would have made him die of embarrassment if the gang was around.

I got off our bed and wandered into the kitchen to get some more chocolate cake and then to the living room to watch TV with the volume low so not to wake Pony. I watched a quick episode of Gunsmoke and soon herd the unmistakable sound of the gang showing up. I guess Two-Bit and Johnny are skipping today Steve was already at work, I talked to him earlier. Who knows where Dally is.

"Hey Sodapop!" Two-Bit all but screamed.

"Two-Bit shut the hell up! Pony's sick and asleep and if you wake him up so help me god I will beat your head in! It's hard enough to get him to sleep when he sick anyway!" I whisper yelled at him.

Two-Bit looked suddenly looked guilty and Johnny looked instantly concerned.

"Sorry Soda I didn't know but I guess that explains why you aren't at work."

I shook my head.

"Yeah dumb ass. He was not feeling well at all this morning just got him to sleep about 30 minutes ago."

Two-Bit nodded and went to the kitchen to open a beer and probably take the TV from me. Johnny looked at me,

"Soda can I go check on Pony? I won't wake him up."

I smiled at him knowing he could be trusted around my ill baby brother.

"Sure Johnnycakes."

I looked at the clock 9:00 am. It was going to be a long day. I watched Johnny quietly poke his head into the bedroom and smile confirming all I needed to know. My baby was asleep, and safe with me under our room. He'd always be safe with me. I'll always protect him.

**Hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews for chapter 1! I know my writings not the best but thanks for the support!

The Curtis Crew

FrankElza

ms. nick jonas

saiyan angel blue

Belle McGrath

Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee


	3. My Protectors

Sickness Ch. 3

Soda's Pov

Pony had been a sleep for a good 7 hours now and Darry was due to be home soon. I decided we were having chili for dinner, because it was one of Pony's favorites.

As I cooked I heard the door open and Darry walked in carrying a bag from the store. He set the bag on the table smelled the food and turned to me.

"Hey Soda. How's Pony doing? I bought him some medicine at the store."

"He slept through most of the day. I had to coax him to sleep but he's been out for about uhhhh… 7 hours or so."

Darry looked around the house, the state came in a week, so it had to be in tip-top shape.

"I'm going to go check on him."

I watched Darry leave the room, not missing the way his shoulders hunched and the tired zombie like way he walked.

Darry's Pov

I walked into Pony and Soda's room to check on my baby brother, he was curled up facing away from the door so I couldn't tell if he was still asleep or not. I walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. I started to stroke his hair gently careful not to wake him up if he was asleep.

I felt him turnover and saw his gray/green eyes look into mine, all glassy and unfocused from his fever.

"Darry?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey Baby. How you feeling?"

He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and replied in the most miserable voice I'd ever heard,

"Terrible. Darry I hurt so badly. Make it stop. Please Darry."

I knew for him to be begging the pain had to be really bad. I gently pulled him to my chest rocking him back and forth. He's normally doesn't like to be babied but when he's sick or hurt he lets Soda and I cuddle him all day long.

"Soda get in here and bring the medicine!"

Soda came jogging in with the medicine and his huge smile but it faded when he saw Pony all sick and miserable looking. He sat on the bed on the other side of Pony and I and started to rub his back in a soothing motion. I held out my hand for the medicine, he hand it and a spoon to me.

"Ok Pony, you got to take some medicine for me. Can you do that Baby?"

He nodded and turned his face a little so he could take the medicine better. I handed him the spoon and he drank the liquid down but he started to turn away.

"Hold on Pone, you got to take just one more."

He moaned and sounded like he might start crying.

"'Arry, 'Oda, I don't feel good."

Hearing what he used to call us when he was a baby, struck a nerve in both of us. Soda scouted closer to him and calmed the tears flowing down my little baby's face by telling him,

" Hush Baby. We're right here. We're going to make it all better. Shhhh. Shhhhhh."

Pony's Pov

I felt absolutely horrible and all I wanted to do was sleep and cuddle with Darry and Soda. I was already snuggled in Darry's arms with Soda rubbing my back. The medicine they gave me was making me sleepy and I was always really clingy while sick so I just nosed closer to Darry but was missing Soda so I reached my hand put to find his and soon the hand he wasn't rubbing my back with was rubbing the back of my hand softly.

They seemed to understand what I wanted because I felt Darry pick me up and slide us both under the blankets. Then Soda came in on my other side and I turned and barred my face in his chest while Darry wrapped his arm around both of us and said,

"I love you guys. So much."

I heard Soda mumble I love you back but I was too far gone to say anything. So I fell a sleep with the two people who love me most in the world. My big brothers. My protectors.

**Hey guys! Sorry for spelling or grammar errors I didn't have time to proof read and sorry it took so long to update, my dog broke her foot and bad to have surgery. :'( But vet says she'll recover fast! Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. Not All Family Is Blood

Sickness Chapter 4

Pony's Pov

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was being extremely hot under my blankets. The second thing I noticed was the bed was not sucking me into a vortex like it does when Soda or Darry lay with me.

I was alone, miserable, and just wanted my big brothers. God I sound like a baby but when I'm sick I like to snuggle. The gang often said that I was clingy and a pansy but I knew why.

After mom and dad died I developed separation anxiety and hated when I didn't know exactly where to find my brothers. For example, one time Soda convinced me to go to the drag races with him, despite Steve's protest and Johnny tagged along. When we arrived there were lots of girls and I could tell Soda and Steve were about to go flirt with them.

So Johnny and I are standing next to the fence watching the cars and Soda and Steve are behind me about 50 ft. After I watched a really fast car speed down the track I looked around for Johnny but he wasn't next to me, there were some drunks and sluts but no Johnny so I looked back to see if he went over to Soda and Steve and they were gone too.

My breathing started to get heavy I looked 360° not really seeing the faces in my panicked state. I ran into a huge drunk guy who normally would have made me crap my pants but I just muttered an apology. I had bigger problems. I walked about 5 steps towards were Soda had been and still didn't see him. All that was running through my mind was **where is my big brother? **Over and over again.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and I whipped around. It was Johnny looking at me with concern, without a word he pointed to a burger shop were Soda and Steve were smoking. Only about 20 feet from where they had been.

"Where were you?" I gasped at Johnny. Still trying to catch my breath.

"I just went down the fence a little more. Sorry for scaring you Pony," I think Johnny knew about my fear but he never mentioned it.

I shook myself from the flash back and pulled myself out of bed with my blankets still wrapped around my shoulders. I went to find my brothers. I guess thinking about my fear made me more aware of it. I slowly made my way down the hallway my blanket dragging on the carpet.

I turned the corner in to our tiny kitchen and found no one so I trudged on to the living room. The whole gang was there. Normally there is no way I would be caught dead wrapped up in a blanket with my blue plaid pajama pants on and one of Soda's old but still to big shirts but I felt so shity I didn't even care.

They all looked up when I came in but I guess Soda and Darry had told them I was sick because they said nothing, just regarded me with slightly concerned eyes. Dally spoke first breaking the ice in the room,

"You look like shit kid."

Thank you captain obvious. I said nothing just went straight to the floor between the arm of the couch and Darry's arm chair. Right in between my big brothers. Perfect! I laid down on my stomach, on the soft carpet with my blanket fanning out around me so that only a spot of my auburn hair was seen by the gang.

I heard Darry lean over his chair to look at me.

"Ponyboy? You alright little man?"

I could feel Soda's eyes on me as well as the gangs.

"Mmmmm, "That was all they got in response. A low, miserable moan.

I felt Soda's hand come down on my neck, after a second I heard him sigh and start to rub my back through my think blanket.

"Two-Bit will you go get the orange medicine off the counter?"

"Sure Soda."

I heard a shuffle then felt Two-Bit lean in beside me.

"Hey Pony kid. I heard you ain't feeling too well. What you been doing kissing lots of girls?"

He was just trying to cheer me up but I wasn't feeling up to it at all.

"No Two-Bit. Go away I don't feel good! I hurt and I ache and my head hurts! For once just leave me alone!"

My voice cracked and I could tell without looking all the gang were open mouthed with shock. I was never one to complain but damn I hurt!

"Ponyboy can you take some medicine? I promise you'll feel better when you do."

Soda's voice was soft and comforting. I turned me head to look at him and nodded he quickly poured some goopy orange liquid in to the spoon and I swallowed it down, after another spoonful I turned my face into the carpet again but soon became uncomfortable.

I looked at Soda who was sitting beside Steve on the couch. I looked at Darry who was reading the newspaper in his chair. Both of them would look over and check on me every once in a while. I painfully pulled myself up and turned to Darry all eyes were on me as I laid in his lap. My head was tucked into his chest and my feet tangled with his. He let me get settled and then brought his newspaper back up. Knowing I didn't want to be touched right now.

Soda looked over and smiled and the gang went back to watching TV. I fell asleep feeling protected because I knew when I was this vulnerable not even Steve would let someone touch me. Not all family is blood you know.

Hey so sorry for the long update wait. I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter but loved how it turned out! If you have ideas for chapter 5 comment!


	5. I Ment Forever

Sickness Chapter 5

I woke up and I was in Darry's bed covered up in my blue blanket and one of mom's old quilts. I didn't know what time it was but it was dark outside. I laid there thinking about where my brothers were.

I suddenly felt my stomach twist in the most horrible way and I jumped out of bed like it was on fire. I ran full speed to the bathroom my socks sliding on the carpet. When I reached the bathroom I wrenched the door open and barely made it to the toilet before it was all coming up.

I was vaguely aware of hurried footsteps coming towards me. While I was throwing up everything I had eaten in the last 2 days which wasn't much. I heard the door slam open in a similar fashion as I had done only about 30 seconds before.

Soda was there a panicked look on his face. When he saw me he smiled sympathetically and walk over and rubbed my back. I was now shirtless. I guess someone had taken it off and his cold hand felt good on my burning back.

"Oh Baby, shhhh you're ok. Shhhh. I've got you."

I was still dry heaving and in between heaves I got out,

"Soda, make it stop. Please make it stop."

"Oh baby I wish I could."

I saw Darry appear in the door way the thermometer in his hand. He came over to me as I laid my head down on the toilet seat. Darry kneeled beside me and rubbed his thumb over my temple as his big hand caressed my face.

"Let's take you temperature Honey."

I opened my mouth just enough for him to slip the thermometer in my mouth and just stared at him and Soda. My mind was hazy and I couldn't think very well. After a few minutes or so I don't really know, Darry reached over and pulled the thermometer out. He sighed.

"103.6, Soda if we don't cool him off somehow we are going to have to take him to the hospital."

Normally I would hate the idea of going to the hospital but I felt so shity I didn't even care. Anything to make the pain stop. My stomach lurched again and I moaned turning back to the toilet where I dry heaved some more. Soda was now stroking my hair. Darry was going over to the bathtub. When I stopped dry heaving and was just panting and laying there sick as a dog, Soda stared to rub my back again. He and Darry were saying something but I was to out of it to hear them.

"Ponyboy? Pony can you hear me?"

Soda's voice broke through my haze and I turn very slowly to look at him, trying not to upset my stomach again.

"Come on Baby. Me and Darry are gonna' make you feel better. You got to help me Pony I can't get your pants off without you standing up."

Darry said that the water was ready and Soda half picked me up, half dragged me backwards so I was no longer on my knees bit now my head was on Soda's shoulder and my legs were out in front of me. Darry came over and gently pulled my pants down, then my boxers.

Normally I would have been mortified to be butt naked in front of the people I look up to most but between my drugged mind and painfully aching body I couldn't care less.

Darry carefully took me from Soda's lap and brought me to the bathtub, where he gently set me in the freezing water. I tensed up when my body hit the water but was too tired to try and fight my way out. Soda came back, I hadn't even noticed he'd left and set to cups by the edge of the tub. Darry grabbed one and they set to work gently pouring cups of water over my head and on my chest for a while.

Soon Darry sent Soda to get towels and I sat there glassy sick eyes staring at Darry. He stroked my hair,

"Almost done Baby. Then you can take some medicine and go to sleep ok?"

I nodded ready for my head to hit the pillow so I could sleep the pain away. Soda came back with two towels and Darry lifted me back out of the water where Soda was waiting to dry me off. Soon I was just damp and Darry carried me to mine and Soda's room where the bed was already made for me.

Darry laid me down and got in after me, then Soda got in on my other side. Soda reached on his night stand where the same bottle of liquid medicine was waiting. After giving me two teaspoons and waiting them just holding me and comforting me with concerned but loving stares.

The medicine started to make me sleepy and as my eyes got heavier I cuddled closer to my loving big brothers. Before I fell into a dreamless deep sleep I managed to get out,

"I love you. Don't leave me ok?"

My eyes were closed but I heard them reply,

"Hush Baby. We're not going anywhere, just go to sleep ok? If you wake up scared or sock we'll be right here."

Little did they know wasn't talking about laying me. I was talking about forever.

Darry's Pov

After Pony's eyes had finally drifted shut and his breathing even. I looked at Soda over his sleeping form.

"I'm worried Darryl, He's so out of it, you know he would have never let us see him naked if he wasn't so sick."

I thought for a minute, Soda was right he was really sick but he hated hospitals and that would cost a fortune. His birthday was soon I was going to get him some new, nice track shoes.

"Soda if we take him to the hospital in don't think we'll be able to afford that birthday present."

Soda scouted closer to our baby and caressed his head to his chest in one of the most loving gestures I've ever seen him do.

"I don't know what to do. How about we seen how he is in the morning and then make the call?"

"Yeah that sounds good. You going to sleep?"

I already knew both of us were staying here tonight.

"Yeah. I'm cashing in. You?"

I scouted closer Pony too and kissed his shoulder slinging my arm around him and Soda.

"Yeah Little buddy I'm going too. Love you."

"Love you too Darry lots."

I smiled and feel into a deep sleep next to my favorite people.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! A special shout out to The Writing Wizard for some great ideas and review for ideas or support for chapter 6!**

**Stay Gold, Alycurtis1965**


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I am so unbelievably sorry for a 2 month one Sickness! Softball season started and I got home late and fell behind! I WILL have the next and last chapter up by May 10th! That is a week! I love all the reviews I am getting and look forward to finishing this story for you guys! Most of you who reviewed I have read your story's and got lots of inspiration from you so thanks for supporting me!

Love, Alycurtis1965


	7. Beyond Death

Sickness Chapter 6

Ponyboy's POV

I don't know what woke me up, all I knew was it was dark, hot, and Darry and Soda were asleep next to me. My brothers were both facing me Soda's head resting on mine and Darry's on Soda's. I thought about all the things they did for me.

Even though they didn't make very much money they made sure I had good birthday presents and school supplies. The worried over me and as much as I hate making them worry I secretly loved that they showed that much love on a daily basis.

Darry worked long, hard hours but still came to most of my track meets. Soda had Steve to hang out with but I've seen him turn down the drag races so I'm not alone while Darry is at work.

I quietly as I could I slid out from under their arms. Once they seemed to still be asleep I left to go to the bathroom. Once there I looked in the mirror and concluded that I looked like shit but oddly enough I didn't feel completely shitty as I had before.

I heard scrambling and a hasty knock on the door. It was Soda.

"Pony? Are you ok?"

His voice sounded kind of panicked.

"Yeah I'm alright Soda. Feeling a little better even!"

"That's great Little Man! But can you still open the door for me?"

I knew Soda thought I was lying to him but I wasn't so I opened the door. Soda stepped in as soon as I turned the knob. His eyes swept over me as if looking for signs of damage. When he found none he smiled,

"Jeez, Pony next time don't just leave like that. Darry and I waking up to find you gone. You scared us.

"Sorry Soda. I didn't mean too."

I didn't really think they were as worried as they told me they were.

"I know Little Man, its ok."

We walked to the living room and I saw Darry outside looking around the house for me.

"Darry! I found him!"

Darry came walking in he looked worried and angry. Just wonderful, another lecture.

"Don't do that Pony! Nearly gave me a heart attack! Rolled over and felt around for you and all I felt was Soda! Thought you had slept walked into the street or something!"

I put my head down in shame and muttered a quiet 'sorry'. I hated to worry my brothers. Darry came over and gently lifted my chin. I looked into to his once icy eyes and saw, they had thawed. It was only a little bit but I saw it. I think after I got sick he realized that I need and want him around. He felt my forehead.

"Feels like your fever went down. You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling ok."

He nodded thoughtfully and pushed my hair back.

"I still want you to rest today, ok?"

"Ok Darry I will."

Then he turned to go make breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Soda and I went in the living room to watch TV. The show we were watching was boring and I started to feel tired. I knew my body was recovering from the sickness so I didn't fight it.

I laid my head down on Soda's lap and be stroked my hair affectionately. Darry looked up from his newspaper and smiled. I smiled right back as my eye lids got heavier and heavier. My fist curled in to the fabric of Soda's shirt. His hand rubbing my hair soothed my worries and soon I was asleep with a peacefulness I hadn't felt in months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, I was joking with the gang and felt loads better! Darry had made my favorite dinner and I won a poker game. For the first time in a long time I felt worry free. I knew that no matter what, I had two amazing older brothers to protect and provide for me. Soda seemed to sense that I was at peace because he and Darry were much more relaxed.

That night I crawled into bed with Soda and was not scared to sleep because I knew that even though the sickness was fading, the bonds my brothers and I had formed would stay with us for the rest of our lives. I was no longer scared to lose them because I knew no matter what our love, went beyond death.

Sorry it was short but I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of writing a one shot Darry and Pony fluff. I don't know yet! Anyway thanks for sticking with this fanfiction even when I didn't update!

Love, Alycurtis1965


End file.
